Subibaja Solitario
by Amai do
Summary: Historias narrando algunos momentos importantes en la vida de Yamato Ishida.En la vida hay que compartir todo para encontrar el equilibrio necesario. / Historia 3: Foto familiar
1. Subibaja Solitario

**Digimon no me pertenece, sólo uso sus personajes en mi imaginación y después las escribo y publico aquí. Lo único que gano es la satisfacción de expresarme.**

**Tampoco me pertenece la canción **_Hitoribocchi no Seesaw._

Este es un fic contenedor de historias en la vida de Yamato Ishida. Se publicara una historia cada vez que se me ocurra algo.

**Disfruten de historias breves y sin suficiente trama, pero con una linda reflexión (al menos yo lo veo así)**

* * *

**·**

**Subibaja Solitario**

**Por Amai do.**

**.**

Historia Número 1:

_Hitoribocchi no Seesaw: Canción de Yamato Ishida._

·

**Subibaja Solitario**

**·**

Hace cerca de unos seis meses que regresamos de un mundo lleno de puras aventuras. Al principio todos estabamos muy tristes, pero con el paso del tiempo hemos entendido que la amistad que mantenemos entre nosotros y entre nuestros amigo digitales se hará mas fuerte con la distancia... si es que no la debilita primero.

En fin, mi padre me ha dicho que cambié mucho en sólo esos días del campamento, si supiera que en realidad fue casi un año el que estuve en el digimundo entendería más mi madurez. Por mi parte entendí la de todos: Tai es mucho más sensible (en lo que cabe) y piensa un poco más antes de hacer algo. Sora... ella sigue tan compreniva como siempre, creo que ella fue una de quiene más me entendió en ese lugar, pues pasamos por cosas muy parecidas y ahora nos llevamos muy bien. Izzy, Izzy sigue al pendiente para ver si hay algo nuevo acerca del mundo digital, pero ahora se divierte más y sale más seguido, dejando la computadora como un pasatiempo y no como una prioridad. Mimi, ja, la princesita vaquera vestida de rosa sigue tan femenina, aunque claro está que cambió y ahora se preocupa por los demás y es un poco más fuerte. Joe es ligeramente más extrovertido, acaba de entrar a la secundaria, no es la misma a la que vamos a entrar los demás pero aún así nos juntamos de vez en cuando. Hikari, la más pequeña, sigue siendo sobreprotegida por Tai, pero ella poco a poco comienza a dejarle claro que está creciendo y que es capaz de hacer muchas cosas por sí misma. Y TK, mi hermano; él fue quién creció más con todo lo ocurrido, ni pensar que comenzó como un niño llorón y terminó siendo el más fuerte de todos al pasar por la muerte de su compañero digimon.

Pero... yo. Yo me siento diferente, sé que he cambiado porque ahora soy un poco más abierto, digo lo que me gusta sin faltarle el respeto a alguien, salgo más, platico con mis compañeros, entiendo y comprendo más a las personas, pero lo principal es que ahora ya no me da miedo ser rechazado por mi personalidad.

En estos momentos estoy en el parque a donde el tren nos trajo de regreso del digimundo, por lo general es el punto de reunión con los demás y donde hemos prometido que siempre que queramos recordar en grupo a nuestros amigos digimons es donde nos veremos; pero por ahora estoy _solo._

Es algo curioso, habiendo tantos juegos en donde subirse me tengo que subir en un subibaja, un juego metalico que se necesita de _dos_ para que pueda funcionar y crear un entretenimiento ligero. Ni siquiera estoy en posición de jugar, es más, tengo mis manos en los bolsillos del pantalón para que no me dé más frío, mientras que la otra parte de este juego está vacía como si esperara a que alguien llegue y se suba en ella.

La verdad es que extraño mucho a Gabumon (por eso vine aquí), creo que él es de los pocos que me entiende y no me juzga, al contrario, me apoya siempre.

Él es un amigo que está contigo en las buenas, en las malas y en las peores, sólo espero que esté bien y que él siempre piense lo mismo de mí.

Gabumon me ayudó mucho, y por eso lo extraño, talvez él estaría aquí conmigo y pasaría un buen rato con mi compañía para después finalizar el día cuando me pida tocar en mi armónica esa melodía que llenó de esperanza aquellas noches desiertas de ilusión mientras estabamos juntos en le mundo digital.

Ahora que lo pienso, talvez tocando un poco pueda recordar a Gabumon...

Ni sé cuanto tiempo llevo aquí, pero se empieza a ocultar el Sol y como me perdí en la música de mi armónica no tengo idea de qué tan tarde pueda ser. No hay tanto problema, mi padre siempre llega más tarde que yo, pero me agrada estar en este juego aunque este en solitario.

-Tocas muy bien.

Esa voz me asustó un poco, pero la reconocí de inmediato.

-Hola Matt. -me susurró con un leve rubor.

-Hola Sora. No te ví, ¿llevas mucho rato allí parada?

-En realidad no mucho, pero iba pasando después de venir de la florería de mamá; escuché la música y quise venir a saludarte. -me responde con su sonrisa de siempre.

-¿Cómo supiste que era yo?

Me vuelve a sonreír si quitar su vista de mis ojos. -Simple. -comienza. -Conozco muy bien la melodía que entonabas en el digimundo.

-Ya veo.

Nos quedamos un rato en silencio, no sé ella, pero yo me comencé a perder entre los recuerdos que vivimos en semanas atrás.

-¿Por qué te subiste aquí? no me malentiendas, pero hay más juegos y es un poco difícil jugar sin evitar que caigas. -me dijo en tono comprensivo y burlón a la vez.

-Em... pues la verdad es que desde chico me ha llamado mucho la atención este juego, tal vez sea raro, pero me siento muy bien mientras estoy en él. -¿desde cuándo me volví tan abierto? supongo que desde que regresamos.

-No es raro, a mí me gustan mucho los pasamanos, podría estar trepada todo el día sin cansarme. -me dijo un poco divertída. -Es curioso este juego... -dijo para sí misma.

-¿Por qué? -continuando la plática para no ser antipatico.

-Pues... es un juego de dos. -comienza a decir mientras ella se sienta enfrente de mí pero en el subibaja de a lado. -Cuando uno sube el otro baja, pero no puedes bajar a menos que el otros suba. Es como la amistad y como el amor.

-¿Amistad? ¿Amor?

-Sip. La amistad, se requiere de más de una persona para que funcione, los planes de uno influyen en el otro y aunque estén equilibrados justo en el medio, tienden a seguir jugando con la gravedad. Con el Amor pasa algo parecido, se necesita de más de uno para que cuando uno cae, otro se pueda levntar. -tal vez era una analogía tan simple y tan vaga, pero muy cierta.

-Nunca lo había visto así. Y... tienes mucha razón, siempre me ha gustado estar solo porque creía que era una manera en la que no me iban a molestar, pero ahora entiendo que estando solo todo es mucho más dificil, gracias Sora. -le agradecí como pude.

Aveces estás tan hundido en pensamientos o ideas poco motivadoras, pero sin llamar a nadie, alguien viene y te abre los ojos. Agradezco mucho sus simples palabras, ahora entiendo que siempre debo estar con alguien más.

-Oye Matt... hace tiempo que no me subo a uno de estos, ¿me puedo subir un rato? -no entiendo porqué me lo preguntó, ella es mi amiga y no tiene porque pedir permiso.

-Claro. -respondo sin más dilación.

Subo.

Bajo.

Baja.

Sube.

Un simple juego que explica gran cantidad de paradigmas y paradojas. Es muy curioso saber que de algo tan simple y cotidiano aprendes algo que pueda cambiar la vida.

En mi caso, hoy aprendí algo importante, no es malo estar solo, pero es mejor compartir todo con aquellos que también desean compartir algo contigo.

Mientras tanto... me agrada estar aquí con mi amiga Sora en pleno invierno, viendo y riendo de cómo el aire juega con su cabello mientras ella sube y yo bajo.

.

Tal vez la vida se basa en encontrar el equilibro en todo, pero para eso es necesario estar dispuesto a compartir y formar parte de ese mismo equilibrio. Sora me ayudó a ver mi error, estaba equivocado y después de casi doce años entendí que la vida no es un subibaja soltario.

.

.

.

**Fin**

.

.

.

**Hitoribocchi no Seesaw **(traducción al español)

Voy a caminar por

El sendero de invierno

Sin rumbo en la mente.

El cielo azul es frío.

Tengo las manos metidas en los bolsillos.

Y una rueda de piedra en mi corazón.

Tu amabilidad.

Es tan recta y justa.

Es un poco doloroso.

Yo no puedo ser honesto.

Yo no tengo el derecho

Para manejar esto.

Solo en el subibaja.

Todos esperan a que alguien regrese...

No soy diferente.

Pero siempre me sentaba

Frente a la dirección opuesta.

Nunca fui

Capaz de decir

Justo lo que estaba pensando

Pero ahora he decidido.

Obligarme a mí mismo para tratar de hacerlo.

No me importa si se ríen de mí.

Solo en el subibaja.

Esperé, fingiendo no estar solo.

Si tu te sientas conmigo

Nuestros sentimientos estarán en equilibrio

Y creo que voy a ser capaz de sonreír.

Solo en el subibaja.

Todos esperan a que alguien regrese...

Este anhelo de verte.

Difunde en mi corazón.

Al igual que el cielo azul en invierno.

.

.

**Notas de la autora:**

Ya se lo que estan pensando algunos: ¿Porque empiezas otro fic si no haz terminado uno en el que nos has dejado con la intriga? Es que estoy muuuuy bloqueada y se me vino esta idea y no pude continuar hasta que la terminé, jeje, pero descuiden que le falta poco para que lo publique (entre los sig dos días)

Lo de siempre, espero que les haya gustado y perdon por la falta de originalidad y esos momentos Soratos que me encantan.

Gracias por leer!

**Dios los bendiga**

****Amai do****


	2. De padre a hijo

**Digimon no me pertenece**

***Inspirada en el cd drama en el fragmento de Yamato que se llama "Estoy tocando el bajo".**

**·**

Historia 2:

·

**De padre a hijo**

·

_Hace un par de días que descubrí que mi padre tocaba en una banda. No sé porque pero me ha dado curiosidad saber sobre estos instrumentos musicales; toco la armónica y me gusta mucho, pero de soplar en algunos agujeros a identificar y atinarle a una cuerda en cierta posición creo que requiere de más precisión y ensayo._

·

Era domingo, el único día que mi papá tenía libre en la semana y curiosamente, el día en el que por fin después de tanto ensayo, ruidosas sesiones de acordes disonantes, tocadas en algunas fiestas y una que otra presentación, por fin los Teen Age Wolves podíamos presentar una serie de canciones en vivo y a todo color por la televisión. El grupo sí que estaba muy nervioso, yo ni se diga, pero después de pelear cara a cara contra Apocarimon, supe que una presentación en público no era cuestión de riesgo.

La batería, el teclado, la guitarra, mi bajo y mi voz fueron los instrumentos necesarios para llenar por algunos minutos el estudio.

"La llave que concede deseos" fue, según yo, la que más gustó, ojala tengamos otra oportunidad como esta, ésta fue gracias a mi papá que vio que un grupo no iba a poder salir y de inmediato pensó en nosotros.

-¡Muchas gracias señor Ishida! –dijo Akira mientras bajaba por la camioneta de mi padre con su gran teclado. –Matt, te veo mañana en la escuela.

Mi papá nos hizo el favor de llevar a mis amigos a sus casas, por suerte Akira era el último y ya nos dirigíamos a nuestro departamento. Está de más decir que yo estaba feliz por la presentación. Al cabo de un rato, yo no paraba de decirle lo muy feliz que estaba.

-En serio papá, gracias. Nunca había hecho nada de esto. –le dije como si yo sólo fuera un niño emocionado por los regalos de navidad. De inmediato me di cuenta que mi papá comenzaba a verme de manera divertida y paternal, de la misma manera que me veía hace poco más de diez años. –Fue una buena oportunidad, en nombre de los chicos, gracias. –corregí mi tono de voz a uno algo más maduro.

-De nada, hijo. Me alegra que te la hayas pasado bien. Eres bueno. –me halagó, no con regularidad lo veo y mucho menos me da cumplidos.

-Gracias. –intenté ocultar mi rubor.

Seguimos andando hasta estar más cercanos a la casa. A lo lejos pude divisar a tres personas que en verdad cambiaron mi vida: Taichi, Hikari y… Sora. Iban de camino a sus casas, por lo que vi, venían de apoyar algún juego de Tai y muy seguramente su hermana y su mejor amiga lo fueron a apoyar. Mi padre se me quedó viendo mientras un semáforo marcaba el alto, y sacó un tema que no me agrada mucho hablar.

-Oye… esa chica, la que siempre se la pasó gritando en primera fila –comenzó. – ¿Es tu novia o algo por el estilo?

-¿Qué? ¿Jun? ¡Claro que no! Ella se la ha pasado detrás de nosotros desde que comenzamos y tocamos en una fiesta a la que ella fue. –respondí algo sorprendido, desconocía que mi padre ponía atención a eso.

-Es graciosa, ¿Por qué no sales con ella? Me refiero a que tengas una experiencia con algún noviazgo… -divagó al momento que ponía en marcha de nueva cuenta el móvil.

No entendí muy bien su punto de vista.

-Sería bueno que correspondieses a sus abrazos y uno que otro beso, no seas tan frío con ella porque es probable que la hieras. –dijo algo neutral.

-¿Pero qué estás diciendo? –pregunté fuertemente, casi gritándole como si le reclamara sus palabras que de cierta forma me hirieron.

-Que es de lo más normal que seas así. Un chico tiene derecho a estar con las chicas, no te digo que te vas a casar con ellas ni nada por el estilo, sólo te digo que sería bueno que de vez en cuando te abrieras un poco a probar las personalidades de las chicas para que definas de una vez cual es la que mejor te gusta. –me dijo con voz firme y fuerte, ahora se de dónde saqué mi humor.

-No papá. –espeté, malamente. –Eso no es amor ni tampoco es enamorarse.

-¿Amor? ¿Enamoramiento? Ja, eres muy chico aún para conocer esos conceptos, Yamato. –me dijo con un tono algo burlón. –Repito. Lo único que te digo es que seas más amable con ella y que lo que se dé con ella o cualquiera lo uses de experiencia; claro, y que te dejes de comportar como un chico arrogante que piensa que es guapo, y aunque lo seas, que trate de lado a las mujeres. –me reprendió de cierta forma.

Tengo una manera muy distinta de pensar a la de él.

-Eres muy maduro para ciertas cosas, Matt; pero hay otras que de plano ignoras.

¿Inmaduro? ¿YO? Es cierto que hasta hace tres años en verdad me comportaba de manera inmadura, pero quería decir que lo fuese y mucho menos ahora. Maduré desde los seis años en que ellos se divorciaron, maduré con mi soledad de compañía, maduré al conocer a mis amigos, maduré al ir a Digimundo, maduré al reconocer mis errores, maduré al haber que mi emblema brillara, maduré al entablar una amistad con Gabumon; claro que se lo que es el amor y lo que es la amistad, y se lo dejaré bien claro.

-Sólo me preocupo por ti, pero tú sabes. Te he dicho lo que considero mejor. –terminó de decirme.

-¿Qué te preocupa? ¿Qué consideras mejor? –le reté como si no fuera su hijo.

-Yamato... –entendió que lo que le iba a decir no sería nada fácil.

-Escúchame, yo ya lo hice. –comencé. –No digas que no soy tan maduro, yo estoy creciendo y lo haré a mi modo, todo será diferente a la manera en que lo hiciste tú. Po razones lógicas no pensaré del mismo modo. Perdona por gritarte de ese modo pero quiero que entiendas que todo lo que me has dicho me ha herido mucho, sobre todo porque entiendo que no me comprendes.

-Hijo…

-Me dices que use a Jun como experiencia, que ella puede sentirse mal por no tratarla bien, ¡imagina como se sentirá si se enterara que sólo la usé para ver qué tipo de chicas me interesan! No sé si estás de acuerdo, pero yo no quiero herir a nadie así porque no me gustaría que me lo hiciesen a mí. –le dije lo que pensaba. –Tú crees que no sé lo que es amor, pero claro que lo sé. Hay muchas clases de amor y te aseguro que yo amo, amo a mi familia aunque pocas veces estemos juntos, a ti, a mamá, a Takeru, a mis amigos, a Gabumon, a mí mismo, y lo que hace que entienda lo que es el amor es ese mismo cariño que les tengo a mis mejores amigas como lo son Mimi y Sora, no me gustaría que a ellas le hiciesen lo que tú me aconsejas. Por favor no digas que soy inmaduro o que no sé lo que es el amor, porque no es verdad, yo amo, a ti, a ustedes… ¿acaso no es suficiente como para dejarlo claro? –respiré después de decir esas palabras con l garganta entrecortada al final. Yo mismo me sorprendí por lo que dije.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada en el resto del camino, ya no faltaba mucho por suerte, bajé mi estuche y subí a la casa, mi padre me siguió y entramos sin decir nada. Creo que lo lastimé mucho.

Me encerré en mi cuarto con mi música como único testigo de soledad. Tocar y escuchar se ha vuelto mi único refugio ante mis sentimientos, incluso tomé la armónica que tenía tiempo de no tocar y de nueva cuenta sentí como si pudiera _correr con el viento_.

·

Lunes. Inicio de semana, como todos los días me encontraba solo.

Me arreglé con el uniforme del instituto y curiosamente ese día decidí desayunar algo a diferencia de otros en lo que sólo me iba y le quitaba algo a Taichi. Pero en la mesa un papel me llamó la atención.

No había necesidad de adivinar quién me lo había dejado, de seguro era otra nota en la que me decía que no iba a llegar a cenar por trabajo, pero esta era diferente.

_Yamato:_

_Si logras conservar intacta tu firmeza_

_cuando todos vacilan y tachan tu entereza._

_Si a pesar de esas dudas, mantienes tus creencias_

_sin que te debiliten extrañas sugerencias._

_Si sueñas, sin por ello rendirte ante el ensueño._

_Si piensas, mas de tu pensamiento sigues dueño._

_Si triunfos o desastres no menguan tus ardores_

_y por igual los tratas como dos impostores._

_Si hasta el pueblo te acercas sin perder tu virtud _

_y con reyes alternas sin cambiar de actitud._

_Si no logras turbarte ni amigo ni enemigo,_

_pero en justa medida pueden contar contigo._

_Si entregado a la lucha con nervio y corazón,_

_aún desfallecido persistes en la acción._

_Si alcanzas a llenar el minuto sereno_

_con sesenta segundos de esfuerzo supremo..._

_Lo que existe en el mundo en tus manos tendrás_

_¡y además hijo mío, un hombre serás!_

_-Rudyard Kipling_

_**.**_

_Perdona por no comprenderte como lo mereces. Eres un gran hijo y un gran muchacho, eres talentoso y estoy muy orgulloso de ti._

_**Con amor infinito: **_

_**Tu padre que respetará siempre lo que pienses pase lo que pase; y que estará junto a ti para apoyarte en cada uno de tus caminos y pensamientos que tomes hasta que la muerte no se lo permita.**_

_**.**_

Leer ese poema me recordó un poco a Takeru y a mi mamá. Ellos siempre escriben una referencia de algún autor para expresar algo que quieran decir y que no pueden hacerlo por sus propias palabras.

Este papel fue directo a una cajilla que mis padres me regalaron hace tiempo en donde guardo cosas cursis, pero que tienen un gran valor sentimental para mí.

Ese día me fui de muy buen humor a la escuela, olvidé desayunar pero ya no me importaba.

Sé a la perfección que tengo un gran padre y una familia que aunque no esté unida sé que me apoya en todo.

Tal vez llegue en algún momento la oportunidad en la que yo también tenga que actuar como él, no sé lo que la vida me depara pero estoy seguro que todo tiene un propósito.

Quizá tenga la oportunidad de hablar con algún chico y darle mi punto de vista sobre su vida, pero siempre lo haré con respeto sin dejar de pensar lo que es ser cómo él. Siempre hablando las cosas de frente y de la misma manera que pasó con migo, hablar de padre a hijo.

·

·

·

**Fin**

·

·

·

**Notas de la autora:**

Debo este fic a varias cosas, la primera el libro "La fuerza de Sheccid" de Carlos Cuauhtémoc Sánchez, cuya historia leo y siempre aprendo algo diferente, aquí el protagonista habla de temas parecidos y el padre le da el mismo poema que en verdad existe y se llama "Si…".

También agradezco la participación de mi hermano y de mi papá que siempre hablan (pelean) pero terminan en las mejores situaciones.

Jeje, se imaginabaan a Yama así de comprensivo con Jun o cualquier otra chica, jaja

Lo que Matt menciona acerca de _correr con el viento_ es el nombre de la canción de su armónica; lo de su cajita que tiene cosas cursis es un enlace que hago un fic que recién terminé. (jeje huele a publicidad)

Espero que les haya gustado y muchas gracias por leer

**Dios los bendiga**

****Amai do****


	3. Foto familiar

**Historia 3: Foto familiar**

·

Con el paso del tiempo las heridas que de niños nos hacemos al jugar, cicatrizan; pero si esas heridas nos las hacen personas a quienes amamos, nos duelen más, sobre todo al saber que no se cerraran, dejando marcas visibles y palpables a través de los recuerdos que cada noche regresan en los sueños.

Puede decirse que la vida de Yamato Ishida era buena, tenía una familia –aunque separada- muy especial, amigos increíbles que darían todo por él, un leal amigo digimon que esperaría su regreso hasta sus últimos días de su vida, un talento indiscutible para la música y un emblema que portaba uno de los dos sentimientos más importantes de toda la humanidad.

Para algunas personas es poco, pero para Matt, era más de lo necesario, aunque siempre quedaran vacíos, los cuales dudaba que se pudieran llenar.

·

En el barrio de Odaiba ya era de noche, había poca actividad en las calles, y pese a que se veían los últimos rayos del sol por el horizonte, las personas comenzaban a llegar a sus hogares para pasar un rato con sus familias. Yamato Ishida acababa de terminar su ensayo con su banda; iban de bien a mejor, poco a poco comenzaban a ganarse popularidad y ese día había sido de los mejores que había tenido tanto en la escuela como en sus actividades; lo triste era que _ese_ día era muy doloroso para él.

Caminando desganado y con una canción en mente acompañando su andar, se encaminó a su hogar, haciendo una parada en un parque al que acostumbraba pasear seguido para despejar su mente. Se sentó en una banca que daba vista directa a los juegos infantiles que comúnmente se veían en una plaza; y a lo lejos pudo divisar a un fotógrafo con claras señales de querer capturar un momento especial a cuatro personas que estaban allí.

"_¿Listos?… 1, 2… 3"_

Un flash de luz proveniente de la cámara se vio, y éste alumbro un poco el lugar. Con una sonrisa triste contempló a esa familia por un par de minutos más. Observó el momento en que el fotógrafo les daba algo que seguramente era la fotografía que les había tomado poco antes; parecían una familia feliz, sin duda alguna vivían en una casa o departamento muy bien arreglad y limpio, el papá iba a trabajar y llegaba a tiempo para cenar y ayudar a su familia con sus tareas, o quizá tenía una mascota como un perrito o gatito con el que los niños se divertían, quizá era una familia como la que él tuvo tiempo atrás. Con esos hechos, el bajista y vocalista de los "Wolves" recordó una tarde en un parque cercano a lo que un día fue su hogar, en una ciudad llamada Hikarigaoka. Una tarde en la que celebraban el cumpleaños número cuatro de su hermano Takeru, su padre se tomó el día libre para festejar a su hijo menor y pasar un rato con su familia, algo poco inusual para ellos. Al igual que la familia que ahora jugaba y se retrataba, ellos lo hicieron, y después del divorcio de sus padres, Yamato, en más de una ocasión, se percató que su padre llevaba una de las fotografías que un joven les tomó ese día, en su cartera.

Y ahora, ocho años después de ese momento, era como ser el espectador de un vívido deja vú. Se perdió momentáneamente es sus recuerdos, no sabía si hacía lo correcto, si era bueno seguir recordando el pasado y querer repetirlo, pese a que sus experiencias en el Digimundo lo cambiaron para bien, seguía con su miedo a demostrar cariño, y lo que era peor, con temor a recibirlo.

Como ya era tarde, decidió irse a su casa, era seguro que su padre no estaba por motivos de trabajo, pero al menos quería llegar y prepararse algo de cenar. Lo curioso fue que el mismo fotógrafo se acercó a Yamato Ishida, y por lo que el ex elegido pensó, es que quería tomarle una foto, pero eso era algo que él no iba a permitir.

-Hola chico. Eres el vocalista de los "Teen age wolves" ¿cierto? –fue lo primero que preguntó al quedar frente a él.

A Yamato le sorprendió que una persona como él supiera quién era y sobre todo que conociera al grupo, pero en el fondo le agradó saber que eran conocidos a nivel local.

-Sí, soy yo… ¿Qué se le ofrece? –preguntó con cierta timidez y cautela.

-Hace poco vi una presentación de ustedes. Mi hermana quedó fascinada con su música y no hace nada más que cantar "Walk in to the edge" por toda la casa. Pero no es por eso a lo que vine, quería saber si me permites tomarte una fotografía. –a Yamato le sorprendió que viniera con ese interés. El fotógrafo se veía una buena persona, con ojos sinceros, sencillez y humildad, y lo que a él le agradó más: una satisfacción al realizar ese trabajo por más ordinario que se viera. Pero eso no bastó para que a Ishida se le convenciese de tomar una imagen de él. No le agradaban las fotografías, menos si no sabía a dónde iban a parar, y aunque con su ahora "popular" banda posaba regularmente para fotografiarse con sus fans, ese día no estaba para ánimos de nada.

-No quiero ser grosero pero… no, de momento no. No estoy de humor. –se sentó de nuevo en la banca con esperanzas que el joven se fuera y lo dejara en sus recuerdos de nueva cuenta.

-Por favor, es para mostrarlos como ejemplos de trabajo. –insistía, situación que incomodaba más a Matt.

-Ya dije que no, hay muchas personas en el parque. –intentaba evadirlo, pero en ese momento el joven se sentó en la misma banca, dejando sin oportunidad de negarse.

-No te cuesta nada, el día de hoy no he tomado muchas y tengo que hacer mi carpeta de muestra para presentarlo a posibles clientes. –mencionaba ilusionado.

-Creo que ya tomó muchas fotos a esa familia. –mencionó para seguir evitando una imagen de él y dar un ejemplo.

-¿Esa familia? –preguntó con cierto tono de burla en su voz. –Me los acabo de encontrar, y ni siquiera son familia, los señores eran hermanos y los niños eran de uno de ellos. No eran una familia en verdad. –explicó a la par que se acomodaba mejor en la banca.

Esa información dejó sorprendido a Yamato. Había asegurado que esos cuatro sujetos eran una feliz familia con una casa e incluso mascota, así que fue en ese momento cuando entendió que las apariencias engañan.

-¿Y por qué mejor no encuentras a alguien más, les das una guitarra y lo pones como músico? –preguntó con cierto tono de ironia, mismo que el chico no distinguió.

-No es lo mismo. –respondió como si fuera de lo más sencillo, o como si lo conociera desde siempre. –Ellos a final de cuentas sí eran familia, y tú eres un músico, en fin… me dejas tomarte la foto, ¿sí o no?

¿Qué acaso ese fotógrafo no conocía lo que era "no"? Pues no. Ese no era un buen día, ¿Por qué no lo entendía con simples y claras palabras? Matt tenía que deshacerse de él a como diera lugar. Si seguía terminaría por contarle lo que le pasaba y no quería, porque a pesar de ser un chico de catorce años y de haber madurado un poco más de la cuenta debido a su vida, él seguía teniendo cicatrices y heridas de su pasado.

-Repito, no quiero ser grosero, pero hoy no estoy de humor para nada.

-¿Y cuándo estarás de humor para una foto? –pregunto inocentemente, así es la gente sencilla.

Yamato estaba al borde de la paciencia, que hasta se llevó una mano a su cabello. –No lo sé. Pero hoy no.

-Ya veo, pero dime porqué no estás de humor para una simple fotografía.

'_¿y a éste qué le pasa?'_

-No creo que sea de su incumbencia, señor. –intentó justificar de la mejor manera.

-Lo sé, pero quiero ayudarte. Me doy cuenta cuando una persona está algo sensible. Y por lo que veo en tus ojos es el recuerdo de un gran dolor.

Matt entendió a la perfección que ese joven no se iba a ir hasta que hablara o consiguiera una fotografía de él; la opción uno era la que más parecía importarle en esos momentos.

-Hoy es el aniversario del divorcio de mis padres, por eso es que me siento un poco nostálgico. –dijo de repente, pero con las seguridad de ser escuchado y comprendido, en menos de un minuto, le contó a un completo desconocido su más triste recuerdo de su infancia, y lo peor era que no hizo nada para evitarlo.

-Ya veo, entiendo que te sientas triste, pero no creo que sea una buena idea el que te pongas así. La vida sigue y si tu estilo de vida cambió hace un par de años, no veo el porqué de tu actitud. –respondió simplemente encarándolo.

-Si no has pasado por eso, es seguro que no me entiendes. –replicó desganado.

-Sí lo he pasado. Mis padres se divorciaron hace mucho tiempo, creo que tenía cerca de ocho años. Me quedé con mi padre y después él se volvió a casar, ahora tengo una media hermana. Y sí, no es como me hubiera gustado mi vida, pero a final de cuentas, lo que el destino te tiene preparado nunca va a ser tan malo como para que te impida vivir.

-¿Por qué dices eso?, para mí ha sido verdaderamente difícil enfrentarme solo a la vida. –reclamó ligeramente.

-No digo que no sea difícil, claro que lo es, y más si sigues perdido en tu pasado. A lo que me refiero, es que si no hubiera sido por el divorcio de tus padres, muy seguramente no tendías algunas cosas de las que hoy tienes.

-Sí, pero también estoy seguro que sería más cariñoso y abierto con las personas, me gustaría pasar tiempo con mi familia y amigos, y no sólo perdido en mi música todo el tiempo. –exclamó, seguía sin entender porqué le decía todo eso al sujeto desconocido hasta hace tres minutos.

El fotógrafo rio levemente. –Es tan sencillo buscar culpables sobre lo que nos molesta. Cuando en realidad lo que no queremos es asumir responsabilidades.

-¿Responsabilidades?

-Exacto. Crees que por no haber crecido con tu familia eres así, cuando en realidad no aceptas que fue tu error cerrarte y no buscar soluciones ni ver lo bueno que esa separación te ha traído. –sencillamente respondió.

-No creo que nada bueno haya llegado con eso. –mencionó Matt sin razonar adecuadamente.

-¿Seguro? Apuesto que en donde vivías antes no tenías las amistades que ahora tienes, ni que tampoco una banda de música, ni todos los aprendizajes que ahora posees.

Ishida poco a poco fue recapacitando. Era cierto que no podía lamentarse toda la vida por la decisión que otros tomaron siendo involucrado él y su hermano, pero también era cierto que eso le había traído cosas muy buenas como las amistades que ahora tenía y un gran plan sobre su banda de música.

-Además, todo pasa por algo; y con eso aprendiste algo muy importante. –continuó.

Yamato lo miró curioso, nunca se había detenido a pensar en qué es lo que había aprendido con el divorcio de sus padres; y justo cuando él iba a hablar, el joven se adelanto.

-Aprendiste a no hacer lo mismo. Cuando te cases y formes una familia, te aseguro que harás hasta lo imposible por no seguir el mismo camino. –concluyó con una sincera sonrisa, misma que contagió a Yamato Ishida.

-Gracias. –murmuró, fue todo lo que pudo decir para intentar agradecerle el hacer que viera las cosas desde una perspectiva diferente.

-No, gracias a ti. Gracias a ti por escuchar. –dijo por último.

El joven fotógrafo con un pasado similar al de Matt se levantó, y tras despedirse de él, sin siquiera mencionar su nombre, emprendió camino a su destino, pero el ex portador de la amistad lo detuvo.

-¿Cómo debo salir en la fotografía?

El sujeto sólo sonrió y tras darle ligeras indicaciones, el chico de catorce años posó sentado en la misma banca y sonrió para la foto que le ayudaría un poco a ese mismo que le ayudó a él.

Después de una reverencia y un simple "nos vemos", cada quien siguió su camino. El fotógrafo, cuyo nombre quedó en el anonimato, llegó a su casa para que con el material recaudado ese día, fuera revelado, teniendo ahora varias fotografías.

Al término de varios minutos que pueden traducirse como horas, acomodó sus fotos en una carpeta donde había material antiguo y nuevo, la curiosidad por ver el cambio en su trabajo con el paso del tiempo no se hizo esperar, así que comenzando a hojear terminó en un pedazo de papel en su viaje por Hikaigaoka hace cerca de ocho años, era la fotografía de una familia con dos niños rubios, misma que pasó por alto sin saber que esa familia ahora estaba disuelta, pero con los mismos sentimientos que a través de esa imagen se veían.

·

Ese día que comenzó siendo triste, terminó con una gran satisfacción.

No podemos culpar a otros por las desgracias que nos ocurran, y aunque sean responsables, más responsables somos nosotros por no cambiar aquello que nos incomoda. Yamato Ishida lo entendió de la mano de una persona que no recordaba haber visto en ninguna ocasión, pero ahora haría hasta lo imposible por ver el lado positivo que los problemas, por ser responsable de su vida y por no cometer los mismos errores que le llevaron a sufrir tanto, porque bajo ninguna circunstancia, él iba a permitir que se viera destruida su propia foto familiar.

·

·

**Fin**

·

·

Otra idea vaga que me vino a la mente, jaja, ya extrañaba pasarme por aquí.

Les aviso de una vez que de este capítulo saldrá un fic entero con el mismo nombre.

Otra cosilla: dentro de poco es el aniversario del sorato, porfis, los animo a que escriban uno y lo suban, ok? Se cumplen diez años oficiales!

Lo de siempre gracias por leer y espero que les haya gustado.

**Dios los bendiga **

****Amai do****


End file.
